The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus for use with a peel-apart type self-developing film unit and more particularly to an improved photographic apparatus suitable for a stationary installed photographic apparatus.
In general, photographic apparatus for allowing a user to take a photograph of himself with ease and to obtain it then and there is well known in the form of photo booths. Such photographic apparatus is widely used because it is easy to use and convenient. This apparatus automatically performs several process, including taking a photograph of the user, developing the exposed film unit, and providing a print, when coins are inserted thereinto.
In the photographic apparatus heretofore used, it is essential to service the processing liquids, as by checking the composition of the liquids, replenishing the liquids and the like. Because it is unnecessary for processing liquid to be provided in the apparatus, instant photographic apparatus for use with self-developing film units are advantageously used.
In this latter case, as is well known, an operation is required for the self-developing film unit to distribute and spread a processing liquid between the superposed photosensitive and image receiving sheets by means of pressure applying members. When leaving this operation to a user, not only does the user begrudge doing it, but also prints of uniform quality are seldom produced. Furthermore, since a film pack now on the market generally comprises a cassette and eight film units contained in the cassette, the instant photographing apparatus requires a fresh film pack every eight exposures, which results in an inefficient use of the apparatus.